cawfandomcom-20200216-history
RPCW
RPCW is a CAW league that was originally for text-based roleplaying on Myspace.com(Before it died out/became unuseable), roleplayer.me, and aniroleplay.net and other sites. It is meant to parody the past events on those sites the the roleplay characters featured in the show, but is also meant to entertain with the CAW matches themselves so it is open to all viewers! Foundation Demise Avalon, owner of Roleplayhumor youtube page, Tournament Arena on Aniroleplay.net had decided to open his own CAW league. Inviting many of the most famous and infamous roleplayers of RP's past and present. Though it is starting out with a modest roster of 20, it shall expand and grow as the weeks advance. Basic History Thus Far(Spoilers) The organization and first event was on November 24th 2013. It was a 20-man mini-royal rumble that resulted in Monkey D. Luffy being the first RPCW Heavyweight Champion. Lastly eliminating Tyroll. The first night was to declare the next #1 contender as well as the status of future championships. On the historical first night of RPCW presents, Demise announced a Women's Division to be introduced at their first ever PPV(Called Not-PPV since you don't have to pay anything) Post-Up or Shut-Up! Also of a tag team tournament between the 4 current known teams. Most excitingly, two main events. One for a newly founded title, the T-1 Champion(sorta the US/Intercontinental title equivalent) between Vayne Hellstorm and Vinson Burns. The other was Soki Noric Vs Tyroll for the #1 contendership for the RPCW Title, held by Monkey D. Luffy. After an exciting night of many upset victories, a few favorites shined. Horoku and Tengi (Crimson Rikugun) won against Monster and Sicks (Blitz) in a very close first round match. Vinson Burns defeated a pantless Vayne Hellstorm to become the first T-1 Champion. Lastly, Soki Noric defeated Tyroll (Despite his 20 German Suplexes to Soki). However, as Soki was celebrating, Morris Mishima (who Soki eliminated in the 20-Man Rumble in just 20 seconds) attacked the #1 Contender from behind. Lastly delivering a devastating Round-House Kick, knocking Soki out. This resulted in a one-on-one match next week! This was one of many announcements that included a Battle-Royal for the Roleplay Women's Championship. This was not the only thing that happened though, as Blitz was in a one on one matches with the current title holders. First, Monster fought the RPCW Champion, Monkey D. Luffy. With Sicks Sevin at ring-side, he interrupted what would have been a victory for Luffy and picked up the win! Similar tactics were used later that night for Sicks to score a victory over Vinson Burns. Steven challenged Shinrei to a match at both the evening and a Ladder Match at Post-Up or Shut-Up. Cryptic Cult then took on the Amber Alliance. Despite a valiant effort, Cryptic Cult fell short despite them literally changing personalities and bodies. It was now Crimson Rikugun Vs Amber Alliance at Post-Up or Shut-Up! Another event was a 6-Man Over-the-Rope Elimination match for the #1 Contendership for the T-1 Title! Takero faced against the likes of Saito, Hiame, Hellhound to win this match. At the main event, Morris and Soki at last faced each other. It was a hell of a match, going nearly twenty minutes, but in the end, Morris delivered the Roundhouse Kick to score a victory over Soki Noric, saying that the results of this match will determine Morris's future in the company. The next week continued the insanity the second episode brought. Sicks and Monster demanded to be put into the title matches at PUoSU, but Demise instead put them in a tag-match against Luffy and Vinson for the main event. If they win though, they will put put into the title matches they demanded (Monster for RPCW and Sicks for T-1). Other matches were put in place that night for the Not-PPV. Hiame and Hellhound agreed to a steel-cage match, Saito Sozen defeated Azure Beta for the fight to face a mystery and new superstar for PUoSU. Vayne attacked Omen backstage, after knocking him out, he declared a Table's Match for the Not-PPV. In the main event, after a half-hour war of a match. Luffy and Vinson fell just short, thus Sicks and Monster were put into those main-event match cards. After this, Morris came up to announce his hiatus, just to get interrupted by Soki. The Noric tried to abandon his #1 contendership for the RPCW title to face Morris in a Last-Man Standing Match. Morris refused, and as the night was about to end, Luffy attacked both men! Demise broke up the chaos and declared the RPCW Title Match to be a Fatal Four Way! Monster, Soki, Luffy, and Morris all brawled as the night closed off. This brought us to the first Not-PPV Event itself; Post-Up or Shut-Up! It started off with Saito being defeated a new comer, Aiden Kurayami, and an underdog victory from Omen against Vayne as he splashed him through a table! It was a night where new champions were crowned. Sicks Sevin after a time and space bending Triple Threat match had won the T-1 Title! After a hard fought Battle Royale, Ninana Shinko was declared the first Roleplay Women's Champion! The Amber Alliance then handled Crimson Rikugun in their tag match to become the first Roleplay Tag Champions! Lastly, in an EPIC main event, harsh words from interviews that went through the night had Monkey D. Luffy target Soki, him punishing Noric outside the ring, while Morris and Monster brawled in the ring. As Luffy was putting a move on Monster, Morris moved in to put Soki into a submission hold. Soki tapped out, and Morris Mishima became the 2nd ever RPCW Champion! The first RPCW Presents after Post-Up or Shut-Up was the longest and biggest one yet! Luffy had annouced he'd face Soki Noric that night for the #1 Contendership for the RPCW Championship. Surrendering his Rematch Cause for the RPCW Title he held the night before. Monster and Morris started off the night with the first match though, Mishma making Monster submit to the same hold Soki Noric had tapped out to at the Not-PPV. Thus he kept Monster out of the RPCW Championship picture! A brand new title belt was created, the T-2 Title Belt. It was a belt that was designed to be defend each week in RPCW Presents, and each of its Not-PPVs. Aiden Kurayami and Omen fought each other for this brand new title! Omen had fought hard, but at the match's beginning, Vayne had cast a spell ridding Omen of all his cloths! Aiden pinned Omen, to become the first ever T-2 Speed Champion! Next up, Vinson Burns and Sicks Sevin fought each other one on one, with no Monster at ringside. It was an even match-up, and despite Sicks hitting his new finisher, the Sevins Clash, Vinson manged to pick of the victory, becoming the T-1 Champion for the second time! (The first 2x holding champion for any title!). The future for other titles were also being shaped. Hellhound had just won against Hiame at Post-Up or Shut-Up, but were now talking backstage. After some convincing, Hellhound agreed to tag with Hiame. Takero and Saito overhead them, and challenged them to their first tag match! Hellhound and Hiame were in good form as they defeated the two samurai, but not all was as it seems. Despite many worrying it would be Hiame to backstab Hiame, it was not only the wrong person, but the wrong team as Takero jumped Saito after the match! There was a 6-Woman Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royale. This introduced many new divas, including Lady Daku who had picked up the victory, and the right to face Red Sonja for the #1 contendership of the RPW Championship Ninana held. After this long night (where even a new superstar had crushed Azure Beta, Black Ace who was managed by Hikaru) it would be given its final chapter when Monkey D. Luffy and Soki Noric had at last faced each other one-on-one. This was originally suppose to be the Main Event at Post-Up or Shut-Up, but the fans got to see it that night! Despite Luffy being dominant throughout most of the match, Soki Noric had just barely pulled it off, making Luffy submit. With the picture for No Excuses being slowly painted, just what was the future for Monkey D. Luffy, and the title pictures of RPCW!? Roster Male Superstars Superstars Notes Championships Accomplishments Aiden Kurayami T-2 Speed Championship (Current) First T-2 Speed Champion Azure Beta Black Ace Demise Avalon Founder/Owner, General Manager, and Commentator Fernus Member of Amber Alliance RP Tag Championship (Current) One of the first RP Tag Champions Hellhound Member of Team Train-Fist |- Hiame Crest Member of Team Train-Fist Horoku Shurai Member of Crimson Rikugun Monkey D. Luffy RP Version of the the Anime Character RPCW Championship First RPCW Champion Monster Member of Blitz Morris Mishima RPCW Championship (Current) Omen Former Member of Cryptic Cult Saito Sozen Shinrei Leader of W.A.R Sicks Sevin Member of Blitz T-1 Championship Soki Noric Steven Member of W.A.R Takero Tengi Huzumaki Avalon Member of Crimson Rikugun Tyroll Member of Amber Alliance RP Tag Championship (Current) One of the first RP Tag Champions Vayne Hellstorm Member of W.A.R (Former leader of Cryptic Cult) Vinson Burns T-1 Championship x2 (Current) First T-1 Champion. First multi-time title holder Zassou Out on Injury caused by Soki Noric's Recharge'a Heart Punch. Female Superstars/Managers Superstars Notes Championships Accomplishments Hikaru Manager of Black Ace Juri Han Lady Daku |- Momiji Steven's Manager and Girlfriend. Member of W.A.R First official manager in RPCW Ninana Shinko RP Women's Champion First RP Women's Champion Red Sonja Ryofu Serah Shiba Toril Retired(If you want her in your CAW, PM me) Championships and Title History(Spoilers) CURRENT RPCW Championship: Morris Mishima T-1 Championship: Vinson Burns RP Tag Champions: Amber Alliance (Tyroll and Fernus) RP Women's Championship: Ninana Shinko HISTORY 'RPCW Championship' Monkey D. Luffy (Won 20-Man Mini-Rumble, lastly Eliminating Tyroll, to become the first RPCW Champion) Morris Mishima (Made Soki Noric submit in a a Fatal Four Way match between Monkey D. Luffy, Soki Noric, Morris Mishima, and Monster at Post-Up or Shut-Up) 'T-1 Championship' Vinson Burns (Defeated Vayne Hellstorm one-on-one on RPCW Presents Episode 1. Becoming the first T-1 Champion) Sicks Sevin (Pinned Takero in a Triple Threat Match at Post-Up or Shut-Up) Vinson Burns (Won his one-on-one rematch against Sicks Sevin at RPCW Presents Episode 4) 'RP Tag Championship' Amber Alliance(Tyroll and Fernus) (Defeated Crimson Rikugun(Tengi and Horoku) to become the first RP Tag Champions) 'T-2 Speed Championship' Aiden Kurayami (Won a one-on-one match against Omen at RPCW Presents Episode 4) 'RP Women's Championship' Ninana Shinko (Won a 6-Woman Battle Royale, lastly eliminating Red Sonja, to become the first RP Women's Champion)